A Different and New Life
by Tiryn
Summary: Kiri Fuyuki, Luna Nightroad, and Ichigo Akarui are three unlikely friends that have been in Hell all their lives. When they do escape, they are forced to go back to that Hell that made them to who they were today.
1. 1: Within A Hunt Is Another

Um, did you guys like the profiles? I'm so sorry that I haven't even started this! Okay, so this is the first chapter :)

Oh yeah, you guys might not like me when you're through reading the first two chapters :D

Oh, the profiles are an optional choice to read if you want to. You don't need to read them, but it would make a bit more sense if you did, so...

... I don't own anything that belongs to Get Backers! I wish I did *pout*

* * *

**_A Different and New Life_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Within A Hunt Is Another_**

* * *

A crack sounded, almost making everyone in the room flinch. The girl on the floor had long dark red hair and pale skin. Her back had a dozen or more red welts, seen by the rips in her coat. The blood slowly dripped into the pool underneath her struggling body. Another crack resounded, and a thump followed immediately after.

"One more, my dear," A man cooed from behind the girl, holding a cat-o'nine tails loosely in his grip. "You'll be finished with your punishment." His grip tightened around the dangerous whip, held it over his shoulder, and brought it down on the poor girl. She finally collapsed onto the floor, not having the energy to get back up. The man smirked and straightened his tie, throwing the whip to the side. "Alright everyone, let's go." He then turned to two men holding back two other women.

"You can let them go." The women knocked back both of the men and ran toward the woman on the ground. "Make sure they don't leave this room." THe two men nodded, followed the man out, and shut the door behind them. A small click echoed through the room.

"Come on, wake up!" One of the women, this one with blond elbow length hair, turned the girl on her side to check to see if she was breathing.

"Is she breathing?" The woman with long black hair stepped forward and knelt next to them, looking the redhead over.

The blond one sighed. "She seems to be, but," She began wrapping the wounds with gauze. "she needs serious medical attention if she keeps this up." She then stood up and straightened her punk red and black skirt, the chains rattling as she did so. The one with black hair looked at the bloodied girl on the floor and gritted her fanged teeth. She turned and punched the concrete wall.

"GOD DAMMIT!" The crater on the wall was deep as she took away her fist, only to have the other do the same as the first. "Why does she have to fucking stand for us?" Her growl ripped through her body, but was stopped by a deep sigh. She then slid down on the wall and plopped there. "We have got to get out of here..." She groaned.

"We should, but how? The guards are all over the damn place!" The blond one yelled, approaching her breaking point. She sighed and looked over to the redhead, only to see her not in the same place as before.

They heard a scoff and looked to the wall on the far left of the door. The redhead was glaring at them, while standing in front of a dark hole. A tile was placed to the hole on the left. Their eyes widened. "When and how long have you known about this, Kiri?" The blond asked the redhead, now known as Kiri.

Kiri scoffed. "Ichigo, if you knew me at all, you would know that I love exploring, even if it's my own death room." She glared at them both. Kiri then smirked. "So, you coming or not?" She then jumped down into the hole not even waiting for an answer.

"Hey, wait for me, Kiri!" Ichigo ran to the hole. She looked over her shoulder at the other woman. "Come on, Luna, we can't be left behind." She then looked down into the hole, clenching her fists. "This may be our only chance to get away from this god awful place." Ichigo then jumped down into the hole. Luna sighed and looked to the only window in the hate-filled room. The full moon casted a shadow onto the floor.

She smirked and stood up. Luna then looked down into the hole. The door burst open, men with machine guns filling the room. Luna turned, her trench coat flowing out behind her. The same man who whipped Kiri walked to the front of the men, who had their guns rained onto Luna. He smirked and stomped out a cigarette that he seemed to be enjoying before he came into the room.

"Now now, Luna, what are you thinking?" He swept his hand across the room, as if trying to make a point. "This is your only home!" He yelled at her. She frowned. "This was never home to me." The man frowned deeply, but then smirked, coming onto something that he was sure that would let him keep his greatest treasure out of the three. "Well," Luna glared at him and got into a fighting stance. "Let me ask you something, Luna Nightroad, do you want to stay with weak pathetic specimen as them, do you?"

Luna's glare deepened, but listened to what he had to say. "You wouldn't have to worry about them, and you won't have to share with anyone." His eyes began to seem like they were smiling with triumph and delight. "And the best part, you won't have to hold back in battle." Luna seemed to be seriously contemplating the offer.

"LUNA!" A cat-like voice screamed from within the abyss of the hole behind Luna. Everyone looked behind Luna, including Luna looking over her shoulder with wide eyes. Behind her, with a pissed off look on its face, was a white Siamese cat with sky blue eyes holding a golden bell on her tail. "CATCH!" The cat threw out the bell, and when it connected with the ground, smoke exploded in the area. Luna felt the cat bite into the collar of her black trench coat, pulling her back into the chute.

"You're choking me!" Luna cried out. They then splashed into a sewer's waters. Luna and Ichigo emerged from the water, spitting out water and shaking it out of their hair. Luna twitched before turning to Ichigo and yelling, "You nearly choked me, you damn cat!"

"Well, it's not like I had a choice!" Ichigo pointed to Kiri, who was surrounded by cats, a wolf, and a white snow owl. "_She_ threw me up there! I didn't have a damn choice!" She turned to glare at Kiri. Kiri was standing there impatiently, waiting for the two.

"Well, you didn't want to leave Luna up there either, now did you?" Kiri said, looking at them both with a pointed look. They both were silent before Ichigo whispered, "Damn you..."

Kiri smirked. "I thought so." She then turned and started to walk down the right side. Luna and Ichigo looked at each other, sighed, and went to catch up to walk beside the only Fuyuki that they have ever liked.

* * *

"So," Luna started. "Where do we go from here?" The three have been walking for an hour in the maze-like sewers they were currently trapped. Kiri looked back at her, wondering the same thing.

Kiri sighed and looked away. "We stay away from him, I guess. There's not much else we can do..."

"Except for get out of here." Ichigo finished, petting a small black purring cat in her arms. The cat was the only one that decided to stay by her side when he others started to leave. "So how did you find this, Kiri?" Kiri gave Ichigo an 'are-you-kidding-me' kind of look. Ichigo rolled her eyes and gave up on asking, again.

A whirring sounded in from behind them. They all turned to see that there was a huge machine gun headed their way, with many soldiers coming at them as well. Kiri's eyes widened. "Run like hell!" They all took off down the sewers. The owl screeched and flew on ahead, while the wolf by Kiri's side ran with them.

Shots began to rain down on them, but they only grazed them or missed their targets completely. "You people shoot as if you've never held a gun in your lives!" Ichigo yelled back at them, not missing the chance to make the soldiers mad.

"Ichigo! Now is not the time!" Luna yelled at her.

"Oh, like you didn't want to say that either!" Ichigo shot back.

"Guys, not now!" Kiri yelled back at them, dodging another bullet aimed at her. "We need to get out of here before we're injured!" Kiri turned back to the front and continued to speed up. Luna and Ichigo, determined not to be left behind, sped up also. A light began to expand in front of them, signaling that there was going to be an end.

They sped out, only a blur to the people walking by the tunnel. Nothing else came out. Kiri slowed down, trying to catch her breath from running so long and hard. Luna was barely breaking a sweat, and Ichigo was used to this kind of running. "You really need to get in shape."

"I am in shape, Ichigo! I just don't like running!"

"Well, you need to start." Ichigo and Kiri turned toward Luna, wandering what she was talking about. Luna was staring into the crowd, gazing at something intently. "We need to go. Kiri, pick a place." Kiri blinked and looked around. She soon spotted a tall building in the distance. It had little lines sticking out of it, and it looked like it could've been built with blocks by the look of the outline. Yet, it wasn't the look of the building that drew her attention to it.

It was something tugging at her heart, a little string that seemed to whisper, _Come here, come here._

Kiri grinned and pointed at the strange looking building. "I want to go there!" Ichigo and Luna widened their eyes, recognizing the building that had turned them into what they were today. "Kiri!" They ran to catch up to the currently running redhead. "Come back!" Luna wondered on how that single building drew her attention; how, in one second, they were resigning themselves back to where Hell began.

* * *

_**Did you guys like this chapter? Well, it is only the first, but it went pretty well :) Thanks to the two reviewers who waited for this update XD**_

**_Please do review again ^^_**


	2. 2: An Undeniable Offer

Hoped you guys liked the first chapter

* * *

**_A Different and New Life_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_An Undeniable Offer_**

* * *

**_Akabane's POV_**

"So, Jackal, what do you think we have to do this time?" Lady Poison was walking a little behind me. We were heading to the cafe, The Honky Tonk, for our next assignment with our dear friends, the Get-Backers.

I smirked and replied, "I do not know Lady Poison, but I was told that this offer is," my smirk widened. "Undeniable, in a sense of the word." A sigh was heard behind me. I guess I didn't fulfill her curiosity. Oh well, she'll find out soon enough. We stopped outside of the Honky Tonk. "Ah, here we are." I pushed open the door.

I felt the astonishment and fear arise in the room. "Ah, Mr. Jackal, Himiko, glad you could join us." Heaven smiled, inviting us to sit down. Himiko took the offer gratefully while I declined and stayed standing. From what I could tell of the silence, Ginji and Ban decided not to say anything of my presence. "Now we only have to wait on two more people, and the client will be here shortly."

Ginji scooted as far from me as he could get while Mrs. Heaven was talking. I wasn't sitting down near him (well, I was standing), and yet he was moving away. It seemed like I was a disease of some sort.

"Hey guys." I turned to see that Shido Fuyuki had arrived with a crow attached to his shoulder and his friend, Kazuki of the String. He plopped down next to Ginji with a bored expression on his face. "So, what are we doing this time?" Kazuki simply leaned against a wall and waited patiently.

Mrs. Heaven smirked before looking to the doorway, obviously happy that our client had arrived. She stood up and introduced the young man who walked through the door. His blond hair was slicked back, and his grey eyes seemed to flick about the room, quickly finding things he didn't really like. Between his teeth sat a large cigar, almost half-way through. His suit looked like it was neatly pressed a dozen times before it was to his satisfaction.

Overall, the man just screamed 'arrogantly rich.'

"Guys, this is Mr. Harrowin Damien, owner of the medical company in several states. He will be your client." I nodded to him, sensing that something was a little... off about the man as he sat down across from everyone.

He looked at us all, as if assessing us. When he latched his eyes onto me, it seemed like I reminded him of someone, but it was quickly gone before I could assess it completely.

"So, Mr. Harrowin, what is it that you want us to do?" Ginji asked excitedly. It seemed he was ready in most aspects of the word.

Mr. Harrowin sighed before looking suddenly sad at something. "My daughters ran away a few days ago, and I can't get them to come back home." There it was; the lie to reel us in. I quickly hid my smirk. Who were these girls that he wanted back? "Can you please get them to come back? I'll pay you anything, and I'm willing to pay half of it right now." He waved over one of the guards that was holding a suitcase. The guard set the suitcase and opened it to reveal a lot of money.

"WOAH! That's a lot of money, Ban!" Ginji exclaimed.

I'm sorry, my mistake; who are these girls he wants back, badly?

**_End of POV_**

* * *

"Okay, here are the rules-"

"Rules? Why do we need rules?" A tic mark appeared on Luna's brow. Kiri held up her hands in surrender. "Okay! Sorry I asked..."

Ichigo sighed. "Kiri, we don't want you to get hurt or something, and this place is really dangerous." Kiri scoffed.

"You make it sound like I can't defend myself." Kiri accused. Luna glared at her, making Kiri quiet down.

"Here are the rules; one, you can't go anywhere without us. Two; you aren't allowed to go to the upper parts of The Limitless Fortress."

"What!" Kiri was appalled. "I can't go anywhere without you two? And how am I going to explore if I can't go everywhere?" Ichigo gave her a pointed look.

"Look, it's dangerous, and you can still go exploring, but you just have to bring us with. Also, no talking to strangers!" Luna snapped at her. In all truth, she sounded like Kiri's mother.

Kiri scoffed. "Yes mother." She rolled her eyes, sat back, and pouted a bit. Kiri then suddenly brightened up, sitting up with an evil grin on her face. "So, I have to drag you _everywhere_ with me?" She asked, a strange twinkle in her eye. Luna and Ichigo nodded, wondering what their red-headed friend was getting at. "So, if I have to go to the bathroom, or if I decided to have sex with someone, one of you has to be in the same room while doing so?"

"KIRI!" They both shouted, completely red. Kiri laughed at their reaction, anticipating it, but never thinking that it would be so hilarious to witness. There was a quick slap up the head delivered by Luna and a really hard kick personally delivered by Ichigo. Kiri laughed harder at the pain inflicted. The two standing girls sighed and flopped onto the ground.

"Why did you have to say that, Kiri?" Ichigo whined. Kiri smirked.

"I was curious." Kiri replied in that 'I-am-innocent' kind of voice. Fortunately, that kind of voice failed on her two best friends.

"I hate you." Ichigo and Luna said while glaring at Kiri. Kiri grinned in response.

"I know." She then turned to a wall on her left, if there was a wall. Only a curtain separated them from the outside world. Kiri pulled open the curtain, smiling at the sun-less day and the people walking in the street. "How about we get to know this place a little and get some food?" She glanced over at her two friends standing behind her. "I'm hungry."

* * *

_**Get-Backers and Others...**_

"This is where I leave you guys." Heaven said, turning and giving them an apologetic smile. "Good luck finding the girls, guys." She walked off, leaving a wave over her shoulder. Ginji waved before looking at the door that separated him from his past. He sighed and continued to walk towards the Limitless Fortress.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Ginji?" Ban asked, in concern for his best friend. Everyone, minus Akabane, glanced over, also in concern. Akabane only looked over and watched.

Ginji beamed and threw that smile over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Ban! Now," He turned back around and was suddenly... chibi. "Let's go get those girls back home!" He marched forward in the happy way that only Ginji had. Ban smirked, lit another cigarette, and followed his partner into the one place that was filled to the brim with memories, both good and bad.

"So what do they look like?" Himiko asked. Akabane took out a large manila envelope from his jacket and took out three pictures. One was a woman with dark red hair and misty blue colored eyes. Her skin was pale, and it stood out more with the sleeveless black trench she wore. The silver ringlet on her left arm shined in the picture. The black halter top also brought her pale skin. Another one showed a woman with long black hair, red eyes, and was even paler than the first woman. The silver cross shined from her black collar, and her completely black clothing brought her clothing. The last picture was also of a woman, but she had long blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes with pale skin that was somewhere between the red-head and the black-haired woman. She had on a black vest and white t-shirt with a golden chain leaving the picture. She was wearing a black collar with a golden bell, making everyone think of a cat.

The only thing that was wrong was that they all either glared at the camera or stared dead ahead, not looking at anything. "Well, this is them. Looks like we won't have too much of a hard time finding them." Akabane chuckled, seeing the many dark-haired people walking around. "I'm sure they will stick out like a sore thumb." They all started to look for them then. Ginji and Kazuki went in one direction, Akabane and Himiko went into another, which left Ban and Shido.

They both looked at each other, forming a silent mutual understanding, before searching for the three girls.

* * *

**_Kazuki and Ginji_**

"So, do you think we'll find one of them?" Ginji asked one of his best friends, Kazuki. Kazuki glanced over at the blond lightening emperor, slightly impressed that Ginji could be so happy and carefree in such a dismal place.

"I don't know Ginji, we'll just have to search what we can and return to the others if we don't find anything." A little explosion off to the left caught their attention. They both ran towards the source, hoping that no one was hurt and that they would find their charges. A red and black blur shot out of the explosion towards them before it bumped into Ginji, which resulted in the red and black blur to fall on its ass.

When the 'blur' groaned, both men were surprised to see that it was a woman, and, more specifically, the red-head that they were looking for. The woman then sat up and rubbed her head. Ginji, being the oblivious gentleman, offered a hand to help her out. She flashed a smile to him. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for bumping into you, sir." She bowed then stood up, noticing the gloves on Ginji's hands. "Hey, you wear the same kind of gloves that one of my friends do!"

Ginji beamed, glad to have someone like his gloves. "Well, they help with controlling electricity..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, and he couldn't help but be proud of the big smile that came across the woman's face. Kazuki, realizing that this could take a while, decided to step in.

"Excuse me, miss," The girl turned to him and smiled.

"You have really pretty hair! Love it! And I think it looks great on you, for a guy, anyways." Kazuki blushed, never before getting a compliment on his hair and how it looked good on him never-the-less. He shook his head and decided to stay on task. "So, what do you need?"

"Um, we were looking for you actually." Both men shuffled his feet in embarrassment from the woman's confused look.

"Me? Why were you..." Her eyes then widened and then narrowed dangerously. She jumped back away from them, keeping herself at a distance. "You were hired by _him,_ weren't you?" She shouted at them. They both froze, surprised that she figured it out so quickly. "Well, you won't get me to go back, not as long as I live!" She then started to run away, jumping occasionally. Ginji and Kazuki started after her, determined not to lose.

"Please, miss, we only want to bring you back home!" Her laugh filled the air when she shot a look over her shoulder at them.

"I've never had a home, Kazuki of the String!" Kazuki was stunned. How did this woman know who she was? He didn't wonder long, as he saw the woman getting further away from him. They both followed after, sensing a battle close-by.

* * *

**_Himiko and Akabane_**

"Where should we start, Mr. Jackal?" Himiko asked her partner in black, who was, at the moment, looking through the crowd in boredom.

"Hopefully someone who will give me some fun." He answered with a dark sounding chuckle. Himiko sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding not to comment on it. A small explosion off to their right sounded. When they looked over, a black blur shot past them and hit the wall. When the dust cleared, Himiko and Akabane saw that it was the black-haired woman that they were searching for.

Akabane's keen ears picked up that the woman was grumbling. "Damn it, Kiri, I'm going to kill you for that." She stood up and dusted herself off, looking like she didn't gain a scratch, despite the large crater in the concrete wall behind her. She then turned to glare at the two staring at her. "How may I help you?" She assessed them from head to toe, but her red eyes lingered on Akabane, showing a bit surprise.

Akabane decided to take it from there. "Excuse me, but we are looking for three women that ran away from home. We were wondering if you knew where they could be." The woman narrowed her eyes, then laughed.

"So, he decided to hire lackeys to find us." She grinned, showing slightly larger than normal canines. "He won't get me. Oh, and by the way," Her voice turned into ice. "That torture house was never my home." She then looked at Akabane again. "My name is Luna Nightroad; who are you?" Well, at least she was somewhat polite about it.

"Why the sudden name?" Akabane asked in a teasing voice and small smile. Luna smirked.

"I would like to know the ones who would be trying to get me back to that piece of shit." Akabane laughed.

"Fair enough, Ms. Nightroad. I am Dr. Kurodo Akabane, and my partner here is Himiko." Luna's smirk grew wider.

"Well then," Her grin made shivers of fear run up and down Himiko's back. Jackal's shivers were one of excitement. "Good luck catching me." She was then off. Akabane grinned and went after her, anticipating a good fight coming his way. Himiko reluctantly followed her partner, fearing Luna Nightroad, one of the women that they were to catch.

* * *

**_Ban and Shido_**

"So, Snake-For-Brains, how are we going to find these girls?" Shido casually asked Ban Midou, his partner at the moment. Ban glared at Shido for the nickname, but continued on walking ahead.

"Well, we could use our eyes." Ban spoke through his cigarette, smirking as Shido recognized the thinly veiled taunt. But, sadly, Shido didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he scoffed and looked to the side, glaring at something that was non-existent. The then saw an explosion up ahead, but before they could do anything, a blond and black bundle slammed into them.

All three people groaned from the sudden impact. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Kiri." A woman on top of the two men growled out. She sat up, apparently not noticing that she was on top of two men. "I'm going to string your entrails on the roof like decorations and watch the blood run down into a pool underneath your dead, hanging body." Shido's and Ban's eyes widened at the threat that was being said above them.

Ban then grunted, remembering the weight that was _sitting on top of him_. "Would you kindly get off?" He growled out. Sky blue eyes glanced down at him, finally noticing the two men. She got up and only spared them another glance.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking a bit awkward. Well, when you sit on two guys in a skirt, you would understand! Ban looked at her, then did a double check. It was the blond that they were looking for! "I need to go." She whispered, moving to go. Ban grabbed her arm, stopping her. She instantly rounded on him and punched him, sending him into Shido. "Don't touch me." She growled, getting into a fighting stance.

Shido held his hands up in a 'calm-down' kind of gesture. "We're only here to bring you back home." Shido said. The woman scoffed and then laughed.

"So he hired people, didn't he? That bastard really thought that he would get us back, didn't he?" she laughed even harder. "Try and catch me if you can, you asses." She smirked and ran off, a little faster than normal. Both men looked at each other, before going after the fast blond woman.

"Come on, make it easy for us and let us bring you home!" Ban yelled. For some reason, he really didn't want to harm the young woman. Her laugh echoed to them.

"I don't have a home!" She pushed herself forward, flying past vendors and all of the people on the street. By doing this, she made a path for the men to follow, making it easier to follow her. Besides, no one could miss that blond hair flying through a sea of black and white.

* * *

**_Kiri, Luna, and Ichigo_**

****Kiri looked back again to see the Kazuki and the blond-haired man, Ginji, follow her. She really didn't know their names, but the crows around her whispered the names into her head. She didn't want to go back to that man, the one who whipped her more times than she could count, so she ran. Her fear of the man was immense, but she hid it behind hate, which was one and the same. '_Are you guys__ okay?' _Kiri asked Luna and Ichigo through her thoughts.

They both responded with a, '_I'm going to fucking kill you, Kiri!'_ Kiri rolled her eyes and spotted an empty abandoned building several yards away. She dashed inside, hoping to hide from Kazuki and Ginji. '_Please...'_ She desperately thought. '_Don't make me go back.'_

* * *

Luna was, in a sense, strangely ecstatic that she would get a challenge. She knew from her first glance of Akabane that she would get some joy of fighting him. She hurried on ahead, not wanting to go back to the tests, the screams of her best friend getting whipped. She saw an empty concrete building ahead, and she also saw Kiri hurry inside, glancing back to see if they were still following.

'_By the will of God,'_ Luna thought, grabbing a tight hold of the cross on her tight black choker. '_Please, don't __make us go back.'_ She then dashed inside the building, hiding in a large room near where Kiri was hiding to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

Ichigo laughed again, sensing that the two men behind her were getting more and more agitated with her and her teasing antics. But, on the inside, Ichigo was scared to death of what would happen if they went back to that hell-hole. No doubt that Kiri would take the punishment again, and her horrible screams would haunt her dreams again. She spotted an abandoned concrete building, to which she saw both Kiri and Luna slip inside of.

Well, it looked like they had to fight for their lives. Ichigo slipped inside, and spotted a room in which she sensed Kiri on one side and Luna on the other.

Ichigo growled. _'We won't go back._' She narrowed her eyes, hiding in the dark shadows of the room. '_Not to that place.'_

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOH, FIGHTS ARE GOING TO BE NEXT CHAPTER XD I so can't wait *squeal*_**

**_Did you guys like it? I hope you did, because it took forever (and a cup of coffee and several hours of music) to get this down today! Anyways, shoutouts!_**

**_Wait! *checks reviews* Dude, none of you commented on the first ACTUAL chapter! Seriously?_**

**_Anyways, thanks Akiho13 and Ginga no Yosei for actually reviewing the profiles!_**

_**Please review: it makes me happy :)**_


	3. 3:This Is Not My Home

Yes, I named the third chapter after a line in Three Days Grace song, "Home". No, I do not own the song or the lyric used. Nor do I own Get Backers (sadly) Now, I know you have all been waiting for the fight scene, but, considering this is either my first or second time ever doing this, it's probably going to suck, so bare with me!

Please don't flame me if the fights suck!

* * *

**_A Different and New Life_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_This Is Not My Home_**

* * *

**_Get Backers_**

Ginji stopped in front of the abandoned building, gulping in some needed air. "Are you alright, Ginji?" Kazuki asked, looking in concern at his best friend and ex-leader. Ginji grinned and stood up straight.

"Of course I am! Just that girl runs really fast." Ginji laughed nervously before he heard a familiar voice yell his name. He turned to see Ban and Shido running there way. Ban slid to a stop in front of the two men.

"So, you two found one too?" Ginji nodded, but then froze as he heard a familiar dark chuckle.

"Well, it seems that we all have found at least one girl." The group turned to see Akabane and Himiko land next to them. Akabane smiled. "Well, shall we go in?" Ginji took this invitation and booked it out of there into the building. Kazuki quickly followed him. Ban sighed and went after them with Shido on his heals.

Himiko walked in without looking back; she knew that Akabane would follow if he could smell a good fight nearby. Especially if he was a part of it.

When they got inside, they were arguing about which room to go into. Akabane, seeing as how they were all distracted, decided to take the room on the far right, immediately shutting up the two remaining groups. Himiko stepped in the room after him, deciding that her chances of survival were better with Jackal.

Ban, deciding that he would not be outdone on this job and grabbed the closest person to him (which happened to be Shido) and stomped into the middle room. Kazuki looked at Ginji with a smile, saying, "Well, guess that leaves the far left for us, doesn't it, Ginji?" Ginji nodded happily, walking into the room, hoping to find the pretty red haired girl that they were chasing earlier.

* * *

**_Luna's POV_**

I waited in the room. I could sense that Ichigo had arrived into the room to the right of me. Now I only had to wait for Dr. Jackal and Himiko to come to me.

I blended myself into the shadows, my red eyes shining in the darkness. I knew that it wouldn't probably be very long before they came in.

"She's in here." His smooth voice echoed along the stone walls as Dr. Jackal stepped into the room, one white-gloved hand holding onto his awesome black hat. His smirk was forever fixed onto his face, giving him a dangerous edge. This enticed me to start something, anything, but I held myself back. Dr. Jackal looked around before his eyes seemed to drill a hole into my exact hiding place. "Well, it is rude to keep your guests waiting."

I smirked, stepping out of the darkness with a flourish and a smirk. "If it is all the same to you, Dr. Jackal, I believe it is also rude to chase down a woman with a lie told to him." I crossed my arms, my words being polite, but my stance saying the complete opposite. I wanted a fight, and he knew it. I sighed and continued with, "Well, I can't say that I blame you; money is involved, correct?"

The dark-skinned woman starred at the both of us in disbelieve. I decided that she wasn't worth the attention at the moment, so I decided to brush it off. Just in time, too, for Dr. Jackal started to speak. "Correct, Ms. Luna. I do hope we don't have to take you back by force, now do we?" Ah, you know the answer to that one, and he also knew my specific answer to that.

We both got ready at the same time and charged, grins glued to our faces as we finally started to get a good fight.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Really? They were arguing right outside my room! At least they're smart enough to know which three rooms we decided to hide in. As I continued to grumble in my mind, the door was slammed open and the same two men that I landed on earlier came in. Actually, the one smoking a cancer stick was dragging the other brown-haired man. A crow came flying after them, sending distasteful caws along the way.

"Now, where did she go?" The one smoking whispered to himself. Even with my keen ears, it was hard to pick up what he said, but I didn't risk coming out of the shadows to know what exactly he said. "Hey, monkey-boy," He looked over to the other one, a smirk planted on his face. 'Monkey-boy' twitched, but didn't respond. "How about you use your animals to find out where she is?"

"Because there are no other animals in here, but I guess I could." He shrugged nonchalantly, whispered something to the crow, and it disappeared in a sea of feathers. The scene was like what Kiri would do when talking to her wolf, or speaking to any other animal. I narrowed my eyes, trying to find the missing connection between the two when there was a loud caw next to my ear.

Startled, I jumped out of the darkness and backed up against a wall, hissing at the proud raven and two men below me. Meaning: I was literally up on the wall several feet. The one smoking smirked. "There you are," He stubbed out the cancer stick before continuing. "We were wondering where you went."

I scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He didn't look too pleased about that, but the other guy took over before he could say anything irrational.

"How about you come down there before anybody gets hurt? We don't want to fight you, we just want to bring you home." I scoffed and laughed insanely.

"I told you before, and I'll say it again," My laughter stopped and was replaced with a feral grin. "I have no home, and that torture house was never our home." Not giving them a chance to prepare themselves, I charged, claws and guns out at the ready. I wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**_Kiri's POV_**

I panted, fear, exhaustion, anger, and pain trying to take over. _I'm not going back, I'm not going back._ I repeated the mantra in my head, hoping and hoping that it would make everything better. The door slid open, causing me to hide further into the shadows. Ginji came in, happy and sad at the same time. Without missing a beat, Kazuki came in, slowly roving the room with his eyes.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't want them to find me. Knowing me, they'll probably find me anyways.

"Hey, Kazuki, look at this." Ginji knelt over a bright red spot, looking confused and worried. "What do you think it is, Kazuki?" Even though now wasn't the time, I just had to say that Ginji looked adorably innocent. Kazuki knelt next to the Lightening Emperor, sliding two fingers against the red substance. They came away, dripping, wet, and fresh.

"Blood." Kazuki said to himself. I widened my eyes, only now remembering that I hadn't had the time to bandage the wounds on my back. I started to follow the trail of blood that led to me, keeping my eyes glued to the slowly growing pool of blood beneath my feet. Kazuki also noticed the trail, and seemed to stare straight at me. I was found, so I had no choice but step out of the shadows, trying to stay strong for my friends, for my family, for me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginji asked, looking so worried that I almost gave in. Almost.

"Why do you care?" I snarled it out without much feeling. He flinched, clearly showing that I had hurt him with my words alone. I didn't want to hurt him, but if hurting him would prevent me from going back there, then I would do it. "You're bringing me back to that _demon_." The word was sneered from my lips. That man didn't have the guts and splendor to have his name spoken from my lips. Both men showed their confusion. I laughed, a little bit of blood spewing out. "Oh, he fed you lies, didn't he?" I grinned, the blood loss finally getting to my head.

"Well, you're going to have to fight me to get me to GO BACK!" I charged, not noticing the steady stream of blood coming out of my back.

* * *

**_Luna/Akabane's Fight_**

Another explosion, another blur flying out to meet another black blur. Himiko could barely keep up, but from what she had seen, they barely scratched each other! Both had manic grins on their faces. Akabane was fighting with his scalpels, not really getting serious yet. Luna was only fighting with her body and speed, which was quiet a bit of a shock.

Himiko stood on the sidelines, watching everything go down. She knew she couldn't interfere, but she also knew that this could also go on forever. As she was getting lost in her thoughts, a loud CLANG descended throughout the room. Himiko stood up straight from surprise, her hands going straight to her poisons on instinct. Up in the air, Luna and Akabane were in a weapons-lock.

It was astounding to see that Luna had a weapon at all, but what made it even more astounding was how large the weapon was and what kind it was. A double-ended scythe was held in her hands. One blade was at the bottom, almost wrapping around Luna's body in a protective way. The other blade was facing outward, joining in the headlock. The metal gleamed a dark black and was showing signs of containing some electrical power. On closer inspection, Himiko could see that there were some strange markings on the blades that looked like kanji, but she couldn't be sure.

With another loud clang, Akabane and Luna flew back, landing softly on their feet. Akabane's hat fluttered to the ground inbetween them. Himiko gave said hat a strange look before finally tuning into the heavy silence around the room.

Akabane smirked and brought out a few more of his knives. "Well, it looks like you finally got serious, Ms. Nightroad." Luna raised an eyebrow and leaned onto one leg, not showing the least bit of exhaustion. In fact, she looked kind of offended.

"I'm not getting serious, Dr. Jackal. I would think you would know the difference from going up a step and being completely serious." The jab obviously got on Akabane's nerves, for his smile faltered for just half a second before it was full blown.

"Ah, so you were playing with me?" He smirked, finally realizing why Mr. Damien seemed to show some recognition when first meeting him.

Luna snickered. "Of course, Dr. What else do you expect?" She stood up straight and started to twirl her double-sided scythe with her right hand to her side, looking like a kid on Christmas. "I needed to save some of my energy for the good parts." The twirling stopped, showing that the black blades were glowing insanely with red and yellow electricity.

Akabane smirked, his blades glowing red. "Well, at least this fight will last longer." Luna shot off the ground, heading straight towards Akabane. He also propelled off the ground, also looking a kid on Christmas.

They met in the middle, Luna swinging her scythe up to meet three of Akabane's knives. Akabane went in for a punch with his other hand, which also had three knives held with them. She swung the other end of her blade and kicked Akabane, but missed. They flew apart, their grins growing as the fight finally got to their level. "How about we speed it up a bit?" Luna grinned and disappeared before Akabane could answer. He turned and blocked an incoming attack from Luna.

'_How...'_ Himiko thought, looking on in wide-eyed amazement at the fight before her. '_How could she still be holding back?'_ There was a big boom, before a loud yell of, "KIRI!" caught Himiko from her short musing of what was going on. There was dust everywhere as she tried to see what was going on. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FUCKING DIE ON ME!" Wasn't that... Luna?

* * *

_**Ban/Shido/Ichigo's Fight**_

Her eyes were wide and crazy, they could immediately tell, but it was Ban that detected the fear hidden behind the wall that she created. Both men jumped out of the way of very long and very sharp claws. Shido slid a bit before using the ground as a propeller to go towards the crazy woman. Ichigo swept a leg up, catching Shido in the stomach and sending him straight into Ban.

"Watch it, Snake-For-Brains!" Shido yelled, covering up his hurt pride by jabbing at Ban. He glared before grabbing Shido and ducking just as a shot echoed around the room.

"You can thank me later, Monkey-Boy." Ban smirked. Shido growled and went straight back into the fight, his right fist out and ready for a punch. Ichigo easily ducked and elbowed Shido in the stomach. She was then kicked in the back by Ban, who looked a little mad at the moment. As Ichigo stood up, she could feel the exhaustion and hunger creeping back up on her.

She shoved it down, willing it to stay there until this fight was over with. Purple eyes caught her own sky-blue eyes. They seemed to be trying to will her into something. Ichigo laughed, finally getting it.

"Don't try to pull me into a nightmare, Ban Midou." He was shocked. This was the first time that she had ever said his name; he didn't even introduce himself! And how did she know him? "I already live in one." Ban quickly moved his head to the right, letting his shoulder catch the brunt of her sharp claws and surprising strength. As soon as Ichigo pulled back, Shido jumped in, pulling his own claws out.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "You must be a Fuyuki." Ichigo spat the word Fuyuki as if it was poisonous on her tounge. Shido narrowed his own eyes.

"And how would you know?" She stood up from crouching on the concrete floor, her clothes flying of unseen power. Her sky blue eyes showed the absolute hate in them. Ban widened his own when he saw the immediate change in them; they resembled a cat; a severely pissed off cat.

"Because you made me into who I am today!" With an animal-like yell, she charged, going faster then what was her original speed earlier. "And I had to kill," a slash to the left cheek that was dodged. "I had to hide," a swift knee into Shido's stomach got him into coughing blood. He collapsed onto his knees, his animal instincts gone, coughing up the bright red substance. Ichigo stood over him, one cat eye glaring venomously. "Because I was a MONSTER!"

Ban got in the way of her gun, knocking it out of her hands as he did a tackle to save Shido. Ichigo was on all fours, hissing all of her hate at the both of them. As she was pulling up her gun, she stopped, frozen in her position. Ichigo's eyes went back into a human shape, wide with fear and anger. She quickly jumped up, latching onto a hanging pipe out of the ceiling.

Glaring down at them, Ichigo hissed out, "We'll continue this another day." As soon as she swept herself up onto the pipe, a bright light, outlining her figure, a large BOOM resounded throughout the room. Ban and Shido covered themselves with their arms, crouching down, in order to avoid any oncoming debris. Good thing they did, since a few pieces of concrete flew over their heads.

An unfamiliar voice yelled, "KIRI!" A woman in black clothing with long black hair and blood red eyes came into the men's vision as soon as the dust cleared. They could also see the strange double scythe that she carried. It was slowly fading from it's red color, revealing pitch-black metal with two kanjis on it; one for death, the other for blood. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FUCKING DIE ON ME!" She pushed forward, her body becoming a black blur in the dust and rubble. A small white blur joined in with it, confusing the two men in the room.

"Well, that was quite sudden." Ban turned to see that Akabane and Himiko stepped through the carnage that ensued. Looking over Himiko quickly, Ban sighed and discovered that she was perfectly fine. Another boom averted all four people's attention to the other side of the room. A small white Siamese cat was growling, hackles raised, and hissing threateningly on whatever was on the other side.

Ban glanced over at Shido questioningly, only to see that the Beast Master was confused. "You didn't call a cat in here, did you?" Ban asked. Shido shook his head in response. The red-eyed woman swept into the hole, not paying any mind to the white cat that appeared out of nowhere. The dust soon cleared, revealing what was on the other side.

To say in the least, everyone was shocked.

* * *

**_Kazuki/Ginji/Kiri's Fight_**

Her fighting was based on gypsy's dancing; graceful, beautiful, and hard to hit. Compared to the fact that she had twin katanas with her, 'deadly' was added to the list. She fought with all her might, which wasn't very much, due to her rapidly losing blood. To Ginji, it was like seeing someone who knew that they weren't going down with a major fight. To Kazuki, he saw someone who was stubborn, but for a reason that he couldn't grasp.

So they fought, having no other option. Her misty blue eyes were narrowed with hate and with-held pain as she fought. Another slide to the right, another fist avoided. Kiri jumped to avoid a string flung at her, but didn't see the kick directed at her back from Ginji. She skipped across the concrete, hit the wall back first, and slid down the wall, smudged blood following.

"Please!" Ginji pleaded, ducking down from a fireball directed at him. He didn't want to fight her, he didn't want to hurt someone that was already injured. Ginji also just wanted to bring back to what he thought was her home. "We can bring you home." Kiri was on one knee now, one forearm helping her up. She glared, sending a message that was trying to push through both men's brains.

"How about you let me **die** so I can go _home_?" A tear streamed down her face, memories of her brother, of her family, of her real home. Kiri shook them off, standing up completely, only to get ensnared into Kazuki's strings. More tears followed the first, unwillingly. She didn't want them to flow, she didn't want to show the fear and the anger built up inside of her.

It showed her that she was weak.

But wasn't she weak anyways? Kiri knew that she was losing blood quickly, due to the fight and to what she was about to do.

"Activate..." Kiri whispered, her eyes going blank as she shut them. "Black Fire Phoenix, animal control." A burst of black and red flames surrounded her body, making Kazuki retract his strings and jump back, barely avoiding the flames along with Ginji. Once the flames died down, they could see that Kiri was balancing on the balls of her feet and fingers of her hands, giving her the appearance of a frog.

As soon as Kiri's head snapped up, however, Ginji could swear that he had never seen eyes that black with hatred. They were literally completely black. They seemed to roll with unseen power, like a flame. She swiftly stood up, rocketing off of the wall. Wings of fire seemed to spread from her back, giving her flight for a few precious seconds before she came down with two flaming fists.

Kazuki and Ginji jumped into opposite directions, sensing that if they were hit, they would've been scorched badly. Ginji sensed that this was somewhat familiar, but couldn't place where it was. He was so deep in his small musing that he didn't see the high kick aimed for his head. Luckily, Kazuki did. He latched a string onto Kiri's legs. He pulled, making her drop down. Kiri used this to her advantage, however, using a spin kick on the ground with her other leg to get Ginji down.

"Fight, Lightening Emperor!" She yelled, a caw like sound somewhere in the background. Ginji snapped up, hearing his old title from a stranger. His blue eyes were wide in shock. Sending black fire down the string, snapping it from her leg, she stood up and glared at him with her deep black eyes. "I know that you're in there somewhere; now fight me!"

Her twin katanas reappeared after disappearing before her familiar transformation. They were engulfed in flames; one in black flames, the other in red. Kiri joined them at their hilts, spinning them to give it a more terrifying effect. She pushed forward, not noticing the strings that created a wall between Ginji and herself. She then stopped, entangled in the mess. Slowly, but surely, her flames died down, her katanas disappearing into the air with them. Her black eyes returned to the misty-blue they were.

Ginji held up his arms in a 'I mean you no harm' kind of way. His eyes were filled to the brim with kindness and desperation; the former that Kiri could make no sense of. "Please," He tried again. "We don't need to fight. We just want to bring you back home." Kiri looked at him, finally considering what he said. If he brought her 'home,' then things will only get worse. If she fought, she would die.

Her head hung down, blood running down from the corners of her mouth. Kiri coughed, more blood spewing out. She knew her decision, she knew what she would be in for, but it was the only way to get her freedom.

'_Luna,_ _Ichigo,'_ She thought weakly, a small smile cutting across her face. '_Sorry, guys, but I swear we will meet up in the next life, or__ whatever.' _She could feel the oncoming protests from her friends, but pushed them down for one last word before she lost consciousness. '_Bye.'_ And then black filled her vision once again.

* * *

**_And that's where I'm going to end it ^^ Hope you guys liked what I typed up, because I spent FOREVER on it! Anyways, shoutouts!_**

****akiho13 _**Well, you've read this, haven't you? Hopefully that'll answer your question ^^**_

__You Mock I Bite _**Well, there it is! Don't bite me, QVB! (you should know what that stands for ^^)**_

Mayumi-san **_You'll see next chapter why Ban went with_**_ Shido..._**_A_**lso, I'm not very good with the whole, "mrs. ms." thing, so I don't really know the difference. Also, I was thinking about having Akabane a little out of character for no apparent reason, so that's there XD Thanks for the review!

_**I love you all and hope you guys put some more reviews for this crazy-ass long chapter I typed up for you all DX**_

Review!


	4. 4: Questions Without Answers

Okay, I know it has been a while, but things have been getting in the way; that, and laziness :) Hope you guys liked the last chapter and this one too :)

* * *

**_A Different and New Life_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Questions Without Answers**_

She was hanging in the threads, looking like she was asleep, but if it wasn't for the constant _drip, drip_ of blood, they would have all believed she had. Luna shot forward, throwing back both Ginji and Kazuki as the mystery white Siamese cat started cutting the lines off with her sharp claws. Kiri almost dropped onto the concrete floor, but Luna caught her in time. Another bright light ensued before the white cat was replaced with Ichigo.

Both Ban and Shido blinked a couple of times before looking at each other in disbelieve. "I'm not seeing things, am I?" Shido asked. Ban slowly shook his head, his cigar going lax from surprise and possible shock coming in.

Ichigo swept to her knees beside the unconscious body, starting to shake the slowly bleeding-to-death red-head. "Wake up, Kiri, you stupid idiot, wake up!" It didn't amount to anything, as was evident by the stillness of the body. "Wake up..." Small sobs echoed from the blond, jerking everyone else into what seemed to be wakefulness.

Ginji started to take a step forward, but both Luna and Ichigo cradled Kiri closer and hissed. "Do not come any closer, Lightening Emperor." Twice in one day? What the hell! "Quick, Luna, get the bandages out." Luna scowled, but brought them out anyways. They sat Kiri up, careful of her wounds, stripped her of her ruined trench coat, and started to wrap bandages around her after cleaning the wound.

"I suggest you come with us," Shido said, watching the event unfold before him. He knew that there was something familiar about this 'Kiri,' the same Kiri that held the same name of his sister... Luna and Ichigo looked up at him, baring their fanged teeth, but didn't protest as they were led out of the building.

They then began their return to hell.

* * *

_~Kiri's Dream/Flashback~_

_"Come on, Kiri, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my older brother, Shido, leaning over me in my bed with a wide-ass grin in his face. I groaned, rolled over, and hid myself in my blankets. I could just feel Shido frown. "Come on, Dad's coming home today, and-" That's all it took to get me up out of bed. In the process, however, I accidentally made Shido fall off of my bed and land on his back on the mahogany floor.  
_

_"Are you okay, Shido?" I asked, looking over the edge. He only grinned in reply. I copied that grin and proceeded to push him out of the room. "Now get out! I need to get dressed." I shut the door behind him and started to get ready for Dad finally coming home. I finally seemed to realize that I wasn't my smaller self anymore. I looked at the strange yet so familiar room that used to be mine before the fire that killed Mom and Dad and condemned me to the life I now had._

_The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough for me and maybe a couple of friends whenever they could sleepover; if I ever had friends at that age. Anyways, my bed was a twin comforter decked out in blue, red, and black. The walls were painted a midnight blue with yellow stars and the eight phases of the moon painted all around the walls. There were roses all around the edges, along with the odd fairy or two here and there. I looked to see that there was a wolf howling in the two full phases that were in my room. I smiled; it was fun trying to paint everything...  
_

_I then decided to direct my attention to all of the stuff in my room. There was a small TV on top of an entertainment center that held a Wii, an Xbox, and other game consoles with several games and controllers surrounding the entertainment center. I 'floated' around the room, looking at all of my bookshelves, remembering when I would just sit down and read a dark fantasy, or maybe a horror mystery.  
_

_I sighed and ghosted my hand over all of my books before the scene suddenly changed to being in the kitchen.  
_

_"Papa!" I heard the little me yell, and then I was her again. I looked up at Papa's face, which seemed to be blurry and only revealed a laughing smile. I frowned. "Papa, why can't I see your face?" Then he was gone, like fog on an early spring day. Fire sprang up all around me, causing fear to try and quickly take over my mind. "Mama, Papa!" I yelled, looking at the dead bodies of our parents.  
_

_"Kiri, we have to go,now!" Shido dragged me away from Mama and Papa, tears running down my face, but I knew that they would want us to survive, no matter what would happen to them.  
_

_"Where are they?" I heard a young man yell, breaking down a door. My eyes widened, hearing the anger in the voice. I pulled out of my brother's arms and started to push him forward. "Hurry up, the boss wants them now!"  
_

_"Hurry, Shido, they're coming!" I knew that they must've started the fire, but I didn't know why. I started to drag Shido along with me, knowing that his surprise is what slowed him down. The scene then changed to me pushing Shido out of one of the windows that was closer to the forest than anywhere else in the house._

_I finally got him to go outside, but before I could start climbing out, someone grabbed me from behind, pulling me away from freedom and making me drop my husky plushie. "Run, Shido!" I cried. I watched him hesitate. "Go!" He hesitated again, but finally did what I said. The fire then engulfed my vision, making everything disappear in bright red and oranges. Once they vanished into darkness, I felt the pain from my back and hear someone cracking a whip._

_'Let me wake up, please!' I thought, trying to forget the nightmare that seemed to always swoop down unto me. 'Please,' I pleaded, tears running down my face._

_And then it all disappeared. A soft storm appeared as a sound, but no appearences gave the illusion that it was okay. Piano then began to play, and occasional thunder accompanied the rain, and so did a soft voice; a very familiar, very soft voice that I used to love to listen to before I went to sleep..._

_Mom's voice..._

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid,  
though thunder explodes and lightening flash  
Illuminates  
your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and lands  
and forests and sands  
Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The storm cloud masks your beloved moon  
And it's candlight beams  
Still keep pleasent dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
and the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand,_

_and I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and lands  
and forests and sands  
makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know,  
once even I was a little child  
and I was afraid,  
But a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears  
trade sweet sleep the fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
and these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'till your frightened eyes do close_

_And I'll hope that you know  
that nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
and forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning  
Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here  
in the morning_

_I curled in on myself, remembering when Shido would climb in my bed with me and just listen to her sing the lullaby. It was the one thing that would lull me to sleep when I couldn't force myself to do so. God, I miss her. No, scratch that; I miss everyone; Papa, Mom, and even Shido._

_So, I just sat there in my nightmare, listening to the sound of thuder and the continuos loop of Mom's voice singing and the piano in the background... Papa always did love playing that piano..._

_~End of Dream/Flashback~_

* * *

"Thank you for returning my daughters to me. Here's the rest of your pay." Damien tossed two more suitcases on the table, giving them all (except for some few) something to drool over. He was glad that they didn't ask questions like the past people that he tried to hire. He went to leave when the blond one stopped him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harrowin," Ginji asked, stepping up to the right side of him and stopping Damien in his tracks. Damien put on a fake smile before responding with, "Yes, what is it?" Ginji frowned a bit. "Well, we were wondering on why they ran away from home and why they seemed..." He looked back at everyone else, saying to them what he wanted to say to Damien in his eyes. "Reluctant to come back home?"

Damien sighed, a bit irritated, but hiding it well. "I don't have time for these types of quest-"

"DAMN RIGHT, YOU DON'T!" They all jumped and spun around to face Luna, who was kicking and fighting against the hold of her captor. Damien was surprised that she even woke up this soon from the sedative that they've given her. "CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE _DEAD_!" Damien seemed to frown before stepping forward, seeming to forget that there were other people in the room. "Give her two more shots." her captor nodded and carefully brought two syringes. Moments later, Luna was completely knocked out. "That'll keep the damn bitch silent." Damien whispered to himself. Ichigo struggled a bit more, trying to get anything to hit the man in front of her.

"Well," Damien said, turning around and 'smiling' at the Get-Backers and company. "I must be getting home and getting my 'daughters' to bed, so have a good day." He then walked out of the diner, the three men behind him trailing with the girls. The first one was holding onto an unconcious Luna, who seemed to be enjoying her dream. The second one was holding onto a struggling Ichigo, who only struggled a bit more and was screaming through her gag. The last one to leave was the one holding onto Kiri, whom was unconcious and barely alive, but still breathing.

He had to wait a bit since the second guard was trying to get a good hold of Ichigo. "Run, Shido..." Everyone looked down at the unconcious redhead and wondered how in the world she knew Shido's name. THe guard shifted her around until it was more comfortable to carry the strange girl. As he was walking out, everyone in the bar heard a small, sweet song pass her lips.

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The storm cloud masks your beloved moon  
And it's candlight beams  
Still keep pleasent dreams_

_I am here tonight_

Shido stood, shocked that after so many years he would hear that song again. He started to run forward, despite the protests of most of the people behind him. "Wait!" He called out. The doors on the black limousine out front slammed shut and took off down the street. Shido ran after them still, not willing to give up. It wasn't until after the third turn that he stopped, fists clenched and heavily breathing.

He had so many questions, and he knew that this 'Kiri' could answer them for him.

So, he wanted answers.

And he wanted them now.

* * *

**_Hey, guys! Okay, internet's down at my house, so I'm using a friend's computer at the moment. I was mad last night cause I was going to update, but when I went to save, I had to login again D: It sucked, but I rewrote it anyways so you guys can enjoy it :) I'm also going to be coming out with three or four new stories, two of them Yu-Gi-Oh, one a contest that I'm in, and maybe a D. Gray-Man one. Also, I'm going to delete and rewrite some of my stories since I haven't looked at them in forever and they need a little editing._**

**_Anyways, shoutouts!_**

akiho13 **_Of course she was! But thank you! And do you really have so little faith in me? Geez people, have a little faith!_**

Mayumi-san _**Thank you for the compliment and thanks for the clearup! I'm never going to get used to it though -o- I did, I fixed it XD Haha, that's my reason for everything :)**_

kira86 _**Thank you :) And I have, as you can see ^^**_

lillithkat1 **_Why, thank you :) And I have, as you can also see :D_**

**_So, Lullaby for A Stormy Night is NOT mine (it is performed by Vienna Teng, so I recommend looking it up cause it is AWESOME), but I do own the plot :)_**

**_Hope you guys leave reviews!_**

**_~Roses for the Dead~_**


	5. 5: Hide-And-Seek

So, the last chapter was, in my opinion, a little push to the plot, but that's my opinion :) I'm glad SOME of you like it ^^

So, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Get Backers T^T Just some characters and the plot :)

* * *

**_A Different and New Life  
_**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

**_Hide-And-Seek  
_**

He was _pissed._ First of all, us running off and still being able to stand put him in a foul mood, and then Kiri almost dying put him in a fouler mood, and then loosing all of that money to those people...

Yeah, not the best of moods. Like I said, he's pissed.

We were all tied to chairs as the bastard paced in front of us like some mafia boss (which he is, by the way). His cigar hang from his mouth, going up and down with the under-the-breath mutterings that he was speaking to himself. He then finally rounded on us and glared. "How **DARE **you run away like that! Do you know how much MONEY that cost me?!" The bastard was worried about the money?

Asshole.

He swiveled to face us and glared darkly, turning his bright colored eyes into black holes. He nodded, and a whistling sound shrieked through the air before hitting our bruised and naked backs. Ichigo hissed in pain and frustration. She was blindfolded (she could totally see through, though) and hands and feet were tied together to prevent her from harming our captor (much). Luna growled through her gag, trying in vain to flash her fangs a bit to the pompous idiot in front of us. Her hands, like the rest of us, were also tied way above her head. Her blood red eyes flashed with hunger to destroy.

Me, on the other hand, I didn't have a gag or blindfold; don't know why. But I have to say, at least they know to tie me up really tightly.

Kinky...

A creepy, deep-sounding laugh snapped me out of my mind (I seem to be going there a lot). He was gazing at all of us, with all that lust and hatred mixed into those awful eyes.

"How about we play a game?" Silence. Shit, it's going to get worst, isn't it?

I growled and glared. "Why should we play with you?" I hissed out. This earned me a slap in the cheek, in which I retaliated with a bite to his hand. He gestured to the guard behind me and a dirty gag was placed into my mouth. I still growled though.

"Now that you would actually _listen," _He narrowed his eyes further. "This game is for your lives." He started to pace again, his sick and twisted smile widening bit by bit. "It's a simple game really; you hide, and if I don't find you by any means necessary, then you will be let go." I could practically feel the anxiety that the three of us had about this.

There was something more, I was sure of it!

"Guards, let them go." I was shocked. Was he really going through with this? Our bonds fell off and the annoying gags and blinds were off. I stood up, getting the feeling back into my arms and wrists. We all glared at him, waiting for something even worst to happen to us. "You will have a full 24 hours for a head start; you will have all the essentials that you will need to survive for a while. The time limit," His grin truly showed his sadistic human nature. "Is three months."

My god, we are so screwed.

"And the time limit starts..." He looked at his watch. "Now."

We tore out of there like bats out of hell, running faster than we have done previously. Instead of escaping through the tunnel, we went through the front door and into the throng of the people walking without a clue of what truly happens in the metal building they pass by everyday.

Once we were far enough, I collapsed on a seat, panting from the exertion that I used. Luna and Ichigo were also panting, but not as heavily as me. Luna started to pace in front of me, growling here and there as she thought a bit.

"Why does he do this?!" She hissed out, kicking a heavy metal pole and causing a dent. "What reason does he have to chase us?!" Ichigo sat next to me and thought for a while. I was too tired to think up coherent thoughts at the moment.

"Money, popularity, who knows?" Ichigo finally said. Her eyes danced around the landscape. "But we need to make up a plan to stay away from him for _three fucking months!"_ Ah, so he pissed her off too? Good, glad to know I'm not the only one.

I finally got my breath back, and with it, coherent thought. I bounced ideas around in my head, dismissing them as quickly as they came. '_Yes, because hiding in the same building as the one he lives in is so going to work, but it isn't that bad... Okay, that'll be Plan 2 for me.' _Then I thought about the people we fought...

"Hey guys..." I said, still staring in the space in front of me like a flippin' idiot. "Why don't we ask for help?" I looked up to see them glaring at me. "Oi, it's just a thought! He never said that we couldn't get help during this time!" I protested. Luna turned and continued her pacing, hopefully to think over my offer.

"And why should we, Kiri?" Ichigo hissed out, glaring at me with cat-like eyes.

"Hey, don't get pissed at me because I wanted to survive! I actually do want to survive long enough to live away from that crazy bastard!" I shot back, glaring at her as harshly as she did to me.

"Guys, we don't need this right now!" Luna cut in, pulling us apart from almost murdering each other. I honestly didn't realize that we had gotten that close to strangling each other. She then sighed and said, "I agree with Kiri. We need to find some help in hiding. We don't know much about this city, and we need as much as we can get."

Ichigo thought a bit, but nodded and sat back, sighing a bit. She was finally relaxing a bit, but not by much. "So, who should we find for help?" She asked, covering her eyes with one of her arms.

I thought for a bit before jumping up like a little kid. "I know who!" I took off running down the street, my excitement getting the best of me.

"Oi, wait up, Kiri!"

"Hey!"

* * *

_**Yes, I am going to end it there. I think it's long enough anyways. You can all probably guess who they're going to... Maybe not ^^  
**_

_**Okay, two of my friends nagged at me to update, so I hope you two are happy (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)  
**_

_**Shout-Outs!  
**_

_**akiho13 Yes, yes you do :) Thanks for being the only one to review ^^ Sadly, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what would happen :) Damien produced a kind of drug that somehow stopped her transforming for a time. It's only logical, considering he does all these THINGS to the girls... NO SPOILERS ;)  
**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! I love the reviews very mu~ch  
**_


	6. 6: Enemies for Hire

Hate how the last chapter ended, now that I look at it. It's retarded, but I'm not changing it :/

So, I don't really care what my readers think of me at the moment for not updating anything. I have some major problems to deal with at the moment, and writing is the only thing that's keeping me somewhat anchored at the moment.

I don't own Get Backers, but I still hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**_A Different and New Life_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Enemies for Hire_**

Ginji sat back and sighed, enjoying having a full stomach for once. Ban sighed once again and looked out the window, a hand wrapped around a warm cup of coffee. It was raining again, he noticed faintly, but that wasn't what was on his mind.

He growled and tried to down the cup of _hot_ coffee. Key word: _tried._

"GOD DAMMIT!" The yell didn't even startle Paul, who only turned a page of his newspaper and chuckled. Ginji downright laughed at his face. After that, Ban started to fight with Ginji while others sat by and watched.

"This is pretty funny." Shido took a small sip of his green tea, watching the fight in amusement. Beside him sat Lady Himiko and Akabane, both also enjoying the sight before them.

The door bell rang, and Paul was the only one to look up to the 'customers.'

"Hello, what could we do for you today?"

"Um, yeah, can we hire them?" Silence stole over the cafe. All eyes were locked on the semi-awkward blonde standing next to Paul, who had a serene smile on his face.

"Depends on what you wa-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ban and Shido yelled at the same time, glaring at the girl with hatred.

At this yell, Ichigo narrowed her cat-like eyes and hissed through her teeth, "Looking for help, you incompetent morons! Now get out of my face before you no longer have one." Both promptly moved back a couple of feet.

Shido's shifty eyes looked around, noticing that there were two other people missing. "Where are your other companions?" Akabane asked, his smile ever present on his face, playing with one of his many glowing scalpels. Ginji cringed further into his seat away from the doctor before putting his focus back onto the poor young woman (though Ginji doubted that she was any type of damsel in distress) having a 'pissing contest' with the two males in front of her.

"Waiting outside..." Ichigo indulged no further information than that. Then again, she didn't need to say anything else; the tall red head slammed open the door and yelled, "ICHIGO, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

A tic mark appeared on Ichigo's head. The tall black haired woman (Luna, Akabane remembered) walked in behind her, yawning a bit. "I agree; what the hell is taking you so long?"

"It's not my fault that these ninnies aren't listening to me!" Ichigo hissed.

"Have you even talked to them yet?"

A sigh. "No, Luna, I haven't."

"You threatened them again, didn't you?"

"They were in my personable bubble!"

Silence. "Ichigo... Just be quiet and let me handle this."

"I suggested that in the first place! But little Kiri over here wouldn't let you!"

"Hey, don't go blaming shit on me. You agreed, remember?"

A scowl made it's way onto Ichigo's face, but nonetheless, she stepped aside and let her older sister do the talking.

Luna bowed and smiled (which sent shivers down Ginji's spine; it reminded him of Jackal's smile). "I am so sorry for barging in like this."

"You are so not sorry, Luna." Both Ichigo and Kiri deadpanned at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Anyways, we kinda need your help."

"And why would we help you?" Ban said, grinning at the hopeless look in Kiri's eyes.

Luna leaned forward, producing a scalpel with a menacing glare on her pale face. "Because I doubt you want the deaths of three young women on your head after you turned them over to hell." Ban gulped, wondering about the last job that the Get Backers were given. Was the man really that awful to them? Luna stood up and put away her scalpel and continued talking. "Now, we have less than 24 hours to get ahead and try to get out of the city and hide. We need your help in doing so, and we kinda need you as bodyguards." She spun on her foot, long black hair waving around her as she did so.

Kiri jumped in. "We're willing to pay you money to do this." This instantly got Ginji's attention.

"Oh, no, you don't need to do that!" Ban hit him upside the head, hissing at him to shut up. Ban looked at the three with critical eyes. "How long will this job last?"

Kiri thought for a moment. She gave her two sisters a critical eye before nodding at nothing. "As long as we stay alive in this chase or when he's dead."

Silence stole over the cafe. Akabane stood up and bowed to the three women. "I am in your service." Lady Himiko stood and nodded. Shido gave Kiri a wandering look before saying that he would join too.

"C'mon Ban, they need our help!" Ban looked over at Ginji and jumped, seeing the biggest, brightest, and most pathetic puppy dog eyes that Ginji had ever given him. Normally, Ban would be resolutely resistant, but add another two pairs of eyes, and Ban was toast. "Oh, fine..." He muttered, smoking another cigarette. "YAY!" Ginji was a chibi again. Kazuki, finally saying something from his chair on the bar, smiled and nodded.

Kiri clapped her hands and grinned. "Great! Now that that's out of the way..." Ichigo crossed her arms and growled. "The name's Ichigo Akarui."

"I'm Luna Nightroad."

Kiri bowed, unknowingly flashing everyone the scars on her back. "And I am Kiri Fuyuki at your service." Cue the several spit takes across the cafe. Shido dropped his coffee cup, shattering it across the floor. "Well, well, this is interesting..." Akabane commented, chuckling a bit.

Luna whirled on Ichigo and slapped her upside the head. "And you couldn't have said something about this earlier?!"

"Um... I forgot?"

Kiri growled. "Bull fucking shit, Ichigo! You couldn't have told me I finally found my fucking brother?! Fuck you!"

"Hey, excuse me if I was a little more occupied with saving your life!" And with that, the two started to fight.

Ginji waved a hand in front of his friend's face, worried that Shido was broken or something. "Um, Shido, are you okay?" Shido shook himself out of his stupor, and quickly grabbed Kiri out of the fight with her blonde friend.

He slammed her up against the wall and growled, "You better not be fucking with me when you said your name was Kiri Fuyuki."

She hissed at him. "Same goes to you, Shido Fuyuki." Blue and brown eyes were locked into a firey battle before she asked, "what color was my room?"

"Depended on the year. What instrument did dad play?"

"Piano and string instruments. What was my Huskey's name?"

"Never gave her a name. What song did Mom sing?"

"Thunderstorm Lullaby when Dad played it on the piano for us. She sang random songs around the house when cleaning. She was even singing as she died in that damn fire." Shido dropped Kiri, shocked that she knew all of his questions and answers like they were a part of her. "You really are Kiri." He whispered.

"No shit." She sniffled, hugging Shido around his waist. They hugged each other tightly, not really willing to let go.

Over in the corner, Luna and Ichigo quietly squealed at the adorableness then tensed. "You're telling me that I have to deal with ANOTHER Fu-fucking-yuki?!" Kiri looked at them both with a critical eye and grinned. "You harm him, you die."

"Over my burnt carcass, wolfy!" Ichigo retorted.

"We can arrange that, kitty." Kiri pushed Shido out of the way before producing fists of red fire, licking up at her arms but not burning her.

Then both looked over at Luna, who was brandishing her sword with a wicked sword. Luna gave them both a pointed look, obviously telling them to cool it. "Che, fine."

"Now that you knuckleheads are done with your little cat fight over there, let's get down to business." Luna brought out a map out of nowhere, setting it on a table that also somehow appeared out of nowhere. "Now then, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

**_Okay, sorry for not updating in forever! I am using akiho's computer at the moment since I don't have my brand new AWESOME one yet, so yeah... Hope you guys liked the chapter :D Any questions will probably not be answered xp  
_**

**_Here's to reviewers!_**

**_Thank you to akiho13 for being the only one to review -.- But at least you guys are still reading :3 Please give me REVIEWS!_**

**_I NEEEEEED THEM TO LIIIIIIIIIIIVE! T.T_**


	7. 7-1: The Plan

**_Yay, some action :D Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this chapter, too :3_**

**_I DO NO OWN GET BACKERS!_**

**_By the way, I've had help with this chapter, from a couple friends of mine, so thank you~!_**

* * *

**_A Different and New Life_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The Plan, Part 1_**

Ban looked across the street, irritated at Luna and her damn plan. He could feel the anger rolling off of the blonde next to him and her eyes drilling into the side of his head. He looked over, taking another deep breathe of his cigarette. "What?"

She quickly turned away, a growl coming up her throat. She swore to herself that she would personally ring the neck of that damned vampire sister of hers once they came back. They? Of course, Luna took Kiri with her in order to set traps up all around the city. Kiri, of course, wanted to go and hide away in the Limitless Fortress, but Luna forbid it.

Ichigo wanted to take five Advils and go to sleep for the next five years when she thought of that.

Oh, and let's not forget how Shido followed after them like a lost puppy.

_'And who could blame him?' _She thought, relaxing a bit at the thought. '_He finally found his sister after like, what, 7 or so years?'_ Ichigo promptly grabbed the cigeratte from Ban and took a long, relaxing drag from the cancer stick. Ichigo knew that Luna really hated it when she smoked (It'll kill your lungs, you stupid ass cat!), but she only did so when the stress was almost too much for Ichigo to handle.

"So how do you know Kiri and Luna?" And, of course, the lovely hyperactive blonde, Ginji Amano, couldn't bear to part with his best friend and had decided to stay back with Ban and Ichigo, trying to protect the bug from being stolen again (the first time was Ban's fault).

Ichigo tensed at the question, unknowingly squashing Ban's cigarette. "Oi, that was my cigarette!" She promptly shoved the still burning cigarette into is hand, burning him. "It's none of your damn business, blondey." She snapped, eyes flashing into cat like slits.

Ginji was surprised, actually. He didn't think that it was that bad, but then again... Shivers ran up and down his spine as his memory took him to the scars on poor Kiri's back. He knew that it was bad for them, but he didn't think that the way they met was really all that bad. Besides that, to Ginji, the three women seemed to be all chummy-chummy with each other.

All in all, her reaction made Ban even more curious. "So, how did the three of you meet?" Her eyes seemed to ice him over as she glared at him. Ichigo didn't really want to speak of the incident, not now, not ever, not even in death. She stayed silent, internally daring him to use his Jagon on her to get the answer out of her.

The female blonde scoffed and turned away, not answering the boy's question. "You don't need to know that; besides, we have to focus on the plan." She turned to them, unknowingly showing Ban the pain deep, deep inside her. "Think you can do that without asking stupid questions?" A growl tried to force itself up and out of her throat, but Ichigo pushed it down and tried to be civil with two of the few people that would help the three women without asking too much questions.

_'Why the hell did that damn Fuyuki drag us to that damn cafe with it's damn Fuyuki, it's damn starfish, it's damn EVERYTHING, and still be fucking happy?' _She hardly noticed that she was cussing more than usual, but decided to store that away for later. Besides, she was getting antsy from waiting for the other three to get back here already! "How long does it take to set those damn traps up?"

"Long enough to get you irritated, Ichigo." Luna said, finally emerging from around the corner with a smirk. "Having fun?"

A hiss was Ichigo's only retort. "Hey, can you two quit it, please? I'm tired, hungry, and I personally want to go to sleep and regain some blood." Kiri yawned, proving her point while Shido followed closely behind, looking at the scars on her back. They were healing quite nicely, but still... "Oh, and get my coat fixed too. It would be nice..."

"Kiri, we don't have the money to get more leather for your damn outfits."

"And we totally have the money to repair yours, right?" Ichigo could only growl. She was pissed, she was moody, and she needed to vent all of her damned anger. "By the way, is it your time?" Everyone froze at Kiri's question, the boys gaining a deep red blush.

"Kiri..."

"Ye~s?"

"I'm going to FUCKING MURDER YOU!" And so started another fight between the red head and the blonde. Luna only sighed and turned to the remaining three guys.

"I apologize for the idiots." Two distinct voices yelled something profane at the grinning vampire-like woman before resuming their own fight, this time with new vigor. "Now then, if you two would quit squabbling, we can actually get onto the next part. Where's Dr. Jackal?"

"Here, at your service." Speak of the devil and he shall come. Jackal was walking down the sidewalk towards them with his normal hat on. Himeko followed behind him, replacing something (probably one of her many poisons) behind her back. To Ginji, he looked the devil come to take off his head. So, the blonde yelped and promptly attached himself to Kiri, who happened to be the closest person to him for some reason.

Ichigo stopped mid-punch and stared at the chibi blonde on top of her friend's head. "What the hell, Ginji... Just, what the hell?"

"Oui, can we get back to the problem at hand please?" Shido interrupted, a little tic mark starting to show up. He was irritated that his sister was getting punched in the first place, and he didn't like waiting for long periods of time. It was too irritating for him to think that he let the damn bastard go and not ask questions.

It also didn't help that he just wanted to sit down and sleep some more. More sleep never hurt, right?

"Well, now that we have it all set, and I presume the bastard is being led here since Jackal and Himeko are here." Kiri jumped in glee, a sadistic look crossing her face. "Well, now onto part two!"

* * *

**_Hey guys! It took me a few days to write this, so I'm kinda proud :) Part two will hopefully be coming out soon, but you know me; lazy, school, missing plot bunnies *shrugs* the usual ;D_**

**_and here are the reviewers :D_**

**_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! C'mon guys, I know you all love me more than that D,:_**

**_Please give me reviews... I am pathetic enough to get on my knees and BEG, DAMMIT!_**

**_Anyways, I was hoping you guys could also give me your opinion on something; should I change the name or not? I feel that the title doesn't fit with the story anymore (not with the road it's headed anyways...), so I want to know if you guys agree with me or I should be thrown in jail for even suggesting a thing..._**

**_I'll update as soon as I can, just please... REVIEW! TTTT^TTTT_**


End file.
